Ao No Exorcist Oc
by Cateyx3t1
Summary: ok its a story about my oc's inspired by Blue Exorcist its my first fanfic its about a demon and his human brother sorry its short enjoy its rated: T cause of foul language. May work on soon please DO NOT say this doesn't belong here it is about the anime you'll see when I write more so enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Cat: my first fanfic oc story inspired by Ao No Exorcist Chapter 1. idk the rating yet...

please enjoy sorry its so short ^^

* * *

16. Years ago on christmas day at 12:00 A.M. the cursed baby was born. The baby born a laughing baby boy with strange black and white smooth lock's of hair. The baby's birth was a surprise to both the mother and father. The baby looking nothing like the father the father asumed the baby wasn't his. But the mother said he was and no matter how the father saw it he would be there rather it was his son or not. The baby born a year after his one year old Brother Yuita. The mother grabbed her one year old son Yuita and said in a smooth soothing voice "This is your new baby brother" as the father held there neweborn son "Have you come up with his name yet?" the father asked. "Yes his name will be Kuoko" She said as she gently patted the babies head. "Do you like that name Kuo?" she looked at the baby at that moment the babies Blue eyes looking up at her the baby laughed. She kissed the babies head as she layed him in a crib and he quickly cuddled up to his brother. 11 years later. " Kuo wake up" Yuita said as he shoke his brother "Were going to be late Kuo!" Yuited raised his voice "So?" Kuoko mumbled as he threw a pillow at his older brother but he dodged it. " Kuo its our first day at school can we not be late for a change?" Yuita asked. "No" a straight answer from Kuoko "Fine" Yuita said as he left the room. _Finally he's gone what a pain. _Yuita rushed back in his brother's room with a bucket. Kuoko glanced at the bucket " What'cha gonna do hit me with a bucket?" Kuoko said as he laughed "Nope" Yuita said as he raised up the bucket with a smirk on his face. Kuoko's face looked at his brother with a shocked expression as he saw it had water filled all the way to the top. "Please don't!" Kuoko pleaded Yuita poored the bucket of water all over his younger brother. "Dammit Yuita!" Kuoko quickyly got up and grabbed his brother by his shirt collar "What'ya do that for!" the younger brother said furiously. "Because i know how much you hate water" Yuita said as he smiled. "What are you boy's doing up there you better not be fighting this early" there Grandfather said from down stairs. Kuoko stood there quitely as he let go of his brother's shirt collar his whole body soak in wet from his hair to his feet with his black and white hair in his face covering his sea colored eyes a frown on his face. "Kuo?" Yuita asked in a worried tone Yuita ran out of the room and downstairs. He rushed up to his grandfather "Yuita is something wrong?" the old man asked "Grandfather there's something wrong with Kuo!". Yuita and his Grandfather rushed up the stairs and walked into the room to find a soaking wet Kuoko motionlessly standing saying not a word. "Oh my what happened Yuita?" Yuita opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by a voice that came from behind them. "It was water wasen't it?" Yuita turned around to see...


	2. Chapter 2

Around to see his uncle Ninshii "Well was it?!" his uncle asked. "Y-ya...how did you know?" Yuita asked in a confused voice. " Cause your brother has always been a little brat when it came to water when he was little he wouldn't even take a bath for more then 30 seconds and when he got in the water he would freeze up." his uncle said while laughing at the soaked teen. Kuoko clinched his teeth causing his teeth to make an unbareable sound. his grandfather put his hand on Kuoko's shoulder only to have his hand slapped away. "Don't touch me.." kuoko spoke softly his grandfather didn't listen as Kuoko turned to leave he grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. Kuoko pushed him to the ground causing his grandfather to fall backwards. Kuoko stood there looking afraid and shocked "Look what you did you little brat!" his uncle shouted. "Grandfather! are you ok?!" Yuita shouted helping his grandfather up Yuita then turned to his brother's terrified eyes his body shaking in shoke and fear of what he just did. "Kuo?" Yuita said softly looking at his brother with worried eyes "Come on dad i'll take you back down stairs to eat your oatmeal" there uncle said while grabbing the old man's arm only to be shouted at and hit with a stick. "i'll go down stairs on my own time!" the old man said as he hit his son on the head with a stick. "Oww! you could of just said no!" there uncle said as he rubbed his head in pain. Yuita looked at his grandfather making sure he was ok then he heard a weird sound come from his brother. "Kuo?.." Yuita said Kuoko clinched his fists and groaned he couldn't bare to look at his grandfathers face probably full of disappointment. _Why? why did i do that what's wrong with me?!_. He thought as he looked at the people around him only to see a hurt questioning look in there eyes. He couldn't bare it he ran out of the room as fast as he could he ran down the stairs and out the front door he looked behind him to find his brother running after him while shouting for him to come back. Kuoko ran and ran until he couldn'd see his brother running after him anymore. he stopped running he was alone by a beautiful lake 4 miles away from his home he was now in a different town a very small town. called kizokei bou he looked around and saw a figure it was then he realized he wasn't the only one here he got closer to the figure hoping it wasen't his brother. a sigh of releaf when he saw it was a girl he then walked up behind her enough to she her hair was a pretty redish pink with eyes so light in gentle. the girl had a rose in her hand she raised her hand back behind her head she felt something breathing on her hand she paniced turning around hitting the thing Kuoko fell to the ground holding his head in pain. "What'ya do that for?" Kuoko said a pained sound in his voice the girl opened her eyes. her eyes went wide when she saw it was a boy around the same age as her holding his head his body on the ground soak and wet his hair an odd color. His was black and white his hair was like a skunk shiny black hair the tips of his hair white and a giant white streak going down his hair "Wow!.." the girl spoke her voice as gentle as the flower she held in her hand. the boy then realizing something wet running down his head onto his face "Eh?" the boy spoke. the girl realizing he was bleeding cause of the way she hit him about two minutes ago. "Omg I'm so sorry i didn't mean to hit you i thought you were a stranger but well..you sort of are but still!" the girl spoke while helping him up "I'm Kuoko Killoriyy" the boy said as the girl looked in confusion. "What's your name?" Kuoko asked "I'm Maria Ufaro" the said as she smiled "Now were not strangers" Kuoko said as he looked at her with his sea colored eyes. The girl smiled and hugged him "I'm so happy! I don't have much friends" Maria said she was still hugging the boy to find he was soaked "Oh my I forgot your wet how are you not cold its 40 degrees out here.." Maria said in worry "I don't really know..." Kuoko said

Cat: Well hope ya enjoyed ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"I really don't know.." Kuoko said "Ah..!" Kuoko mumbled as he held his head blood on his hands Maria looking in worry " It's getting late How about you come to my house and i'll treat your wounds and you can stay at my house for the night and have dinner at my house!" Maria said as she smiled "I can't.." Kuoko said Maria's smile soon faded to a frown "Eh? Why not?" She said while having a sad look in her eyes. "My brother will get mad" Kuoko said with an annoyed look on his face he looked over at Maria she looked as if she was about to cry. "Ok geez but only one night and i have to leave in the morning.." Maria then jumped up she was so happy "Ok let's go!" She grabbed Kuoko's hand and ran all the way to her house. Yuita couldn't see his brother anymore and it was getting late. _That idiot where is he? is he even coming back this time?!. _He thought as he looked at the sun setting his brother does this alot but he's never been gone this long..."Are you ok?" He heard a voice hoping it was his brother but he turned his head to find Kuoko's friend Kaunta. "Kaunta?!" Yuita jumped up he was happy to see one of his brothers friends hoping they might know where he is. "What's wrong?" Kaunta asked in confusion "It's my brother he ran away early this morning and hasn't come back and its getting late and im worried about him!" Yuita said in worry. "He couldn't have gone far?" Kaunta said unsure if what he said was true. _What the hell's wrong with him Damn! I hope he's ok_. Kaunta thought as the sun finally set it was dark and Kuoko was no where to be found. "Dammit!" Kaunta shouted in anger "Looks like im staying at your house til he gets back" Kaunta said with a determined look in his eyes. Yuita and Kaunta were going to stay up and wait for him but Kaunta fell asleep on the floor and Yuita fell asleep while setting at the kitchen table. Kuoko openned his eye's to the bright sun beaming on him from the window he was in a room but it wasn't his.."Your awake!" Maria said giving Kuoko a smile "What happened? Who's room am i in?" Kuoko asked. "Your in my brother's room he was at a friends so i let you sleep in his room and you passed out as soon as we got to my house your wound was a little more serious then i thought..you had to have stitches and your head will be sore so please don't touch it!" She said as he touched his head "Ah!" He goarned. "Told ya not to touch it.." She said as she handed him Pill's "What are these?" He asked "Pain pill's for your head also your clothes were wet so i washed them your wearing my brother's clothes right now.." She said as she handed him his now washed and dryed clothes. "Thanks...Shit! i need to go!" Kuoko said as he took his clothes and ran to the bathroom and changed and ran out the front door. Maria walks outside to see he's gone "He didn't even say bye.." Maria said softly. Yuita woke up he walked in the living room to see Kaunta snoring on the floor. He still didn't see his brother he was beyond worried he was afraid something happened to his brother. Yuita heard a noise come from upstairs he ran up the stairs the noise coming from him and his brother's room Yuita slowly openned the door. his eyes widened his brother just climbed through the window his brothers head bandaged and pain pill's in his hands. Yuita ran up to his brother as fast as he could and hugged him he was happy to see his brother and also mad. "Where were you Kuo!" Yuita shouted "I stayed with someone i met after they punched me in the head let me stay in there brothers room let me where there clothes gave me food and treated the wound on my head they caused and gave me pain pill's.." Kuoko said as he looked at his brother his brother's eye twitched. "Kuo! your lying aren't you! you got in another fight didn't you!" Yuita shouted at his brother. "No! Jackass its the truth!" Kuoko yelled at his brother. "Hey! There you are!" Kaunta said as he smiled "Kaunta? What are you doing here?" Kuoko asked. "Well i was coming to your house yesterday to hang out and well your brother told me what happened so i decided to wait for you and you never came back so i guess i fell asleep and spent the night" Kaunta said while rubbing the back of his head. "So..? you wanna go to my house and maybe stay over?" Kaunta said while walking up to the smaller teen. "Sur-" Kuoko was interupted "No..He can't.." Yuita said "I see...well call me when your brother isn't so uptight" Kaunta said as he smiled and turned around walking to the door. "No! I'm going!" Kuoko said as he started to walk to Kaunta Kuoko's hand was grabbed he looked to see his brother. "Let go.." Kuoko said "No" Yuita replied Kuoko gave his brother a glare "I said Let go!" Kuoko said as he jerked his hand away. Kaunta looked at a very Mad Kuoko "Sorry Kuo..but he isn't going to let you go..and i need to go..my parents are probably worried So...I'll see ya later Kuo" Kaunta said as he then looked at Yuita " Bye KillJoy" Kaunta said as he left the room and out the front door and went home. Kuoko stood there quitely his hair in his eyes "Sorry Kuo but i couldn't let you go" Yuita said as he walked up to Kuoko. Kuoko ran out the door and down the stairs his brother was behind him "Kuo! Where are you going!" Yuita shouted in worry. "Away from you.." Kuoko said as he glared at his brother to stop following him. Yuita stood behind with a shocked expression As Kuoko headed to the door someone stepped infront of the door blocking him from getting out. "Where the Hell do you think your going?!" his Uncle said while smiling with a needle of some sort in his hand. "My dad would like to talk to you alone" His Uncle said Kuoko looked at him in confusion. _He wants to talk to me? Why? Dammit i don't have time for this BS. _kuoko thought as he walked even closer to the door When suddenly he felt something go in his skin. He saw his Uncle smile as the shot was no longer in his hand's but in Kuoko's skin "Kuo!" Yuita yelled as he ran to his brother Kuoko fell to his knees in pain. "AHH!" kuoko screamed in pain holding his head tear's in his eyes "Kuo! What did you do to him?!" Yuita shouted as he looked at his Uncle.


End file.
